Michelle Ruff
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. |family = Eddie Correa (spouse) Georgette Rose (mother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas* |active = 1998-current |status = Active |agency = The Osbrink Agency |website = Michelle Ruff }} Michelle Ruff (born September 22, 1967) is an American voice actress, primarily known for her work in anime and video games. Some of her notable roles are: Anri Sunohara in Durarara!!, Chi in Chobits, Euphemia li Britannia in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Miki Koishikawa in Marmalade Boy, Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach, Elie in Rave Master, Yoko Littner in Gurren Lagann, and Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Career Ruff grew up in Michigan and graduated from Michigan State University. While she was there, she worked at a talent agency and attended a radio audition, which marked her first venture into the voiceover business. In Chicago, she studied with Second City, Players Workshop and Improv Olympic. After moving to Los Angeles, she worked with some directors on looping and voice work for films and TV shows. In an Anime Dream interview, Ruff credits Richard Epcar, Steve Kramer and Michael Sorich for training her to dub anime. In the Digimon series, she was referred by director Mary Elizabeth McGlynn to audition for Lopmon and Antylamon in the third season, and in the fourth season she landed the lead part of Zoe. Ruff said that it was her first show that made it to TV, and a show that let her "work my acting muscle". She played tomboy-ish characters Miyao in Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran and Kiki Rosita in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. In 2007, Ruff received two nominations for the American Anime Awards, one for Best Actress for her work in Bleach and Lupin the 3rd, and one for Best Actress in a Comedy for Lupin the 3rd, but lost to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Debi Derryberry, respectively. In 2009, the Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation (SPJA; whom organized the Anime Expo) gave her an SPJA Industry Award for Best Voice Actress (English) for her work as Rukia Kukichi in the Bleach movie Memories of Nobody. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Fujiko Mine *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Nini (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Luna, Yumiko, Mika Kayama, Jumeau (ep. 18), Additional Voices (Viz Media Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Luna, Junko (ep. 54) (Viz Media Dub) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Luna (Viz Media Dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Chiaki Enno *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Tae Sekihara, Tsubame Sanjō, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Helen, Arisa’s Mother (ep. 33), Additional Voices *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Elie, Resha Valentine, Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Ayase Terada, Keika, Announcer (ep. 1), Biff Goon A (ep. 1), Biff Goon B (ep. 1), Announcer (ep. 2), Boy (ep. 10), Housewife, Military Woman C (ep. 5) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Orochimaru (female form), Sasame Fuma, Hokuto, Ran, Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Rukia Kuchiki, Chappy, Mahana Natsui, Zabimaru (Snake Half), Tobiume, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Eugénie de Danglars, Edouard de Villefort *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Yatsuha Jinpachi *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Yoko Littner *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Fujiko Mine *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Chi-Chi, Dende (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Fujiko Mine *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Mira Dianus Artemina Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Fujiko Mine (Geneon Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Kaori (Animaze Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Cashier *''The Wind Rises'' (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *In her early career, she used her mother's name, Georgette Rose, as a pseudonym. External Links *Michelle Ruff at the Internet Movie Database *Michelle Ruff at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel